


To Snap Them

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Self-Denial, Torture, sad stuff, snapping of bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: it would be so easy to snap one of his bonesto dust himwhy not try it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> another one.  
> inspired by shatter, I forget who wrote it >~>
> 
> sorry.  
> again  
> I say sorry a lot.

sometimes he wished someone would break him.

 

i.

 

you watched in utter fascination as sans gasped, rolling his hips to your touch.

sweat glimmered upon his skull, dripping down as he slumped against your body. he was beat, as were you.

bottled against him, breathing heavily. his breaths became even, showing he had fallen asleep. you looked as his bones, covered in multiple fluids. fluorecent light reflected off of him, from the moon.

you briefly wondered..

oh, how easy it would be to just

grab a bone

and  _snap_ it.

he'd dust, but not before screaming and begging for mercy. pleading, hoping, his eyes would spark and he can't fight back because you know he  _loves_ you too much. he would struggle against your grip, before he just. dusted. and it would be too easy, with his 1 hope. he'd told you that if he were against death he'd give up without fight. he'd, heh, be  _sans_ life.

it was thrilling.

you resisted the urge to crack a bone and stroked his skull, letting your fantasies wander.

it's too easy.

 

ii.

 

toriel set the pie on the table, watching sans in earnest. you sneaked a bite of the treat but toriel saw, giving you a knowing glance. you shrugged in response.

toriel cut the pie into even slices, distributing them evenly. she sat next to undyne, who was talking to alphys, and across from sans. he gave a bright smile your way, but his eyes betrayed his happiness. they were dull, nervous, and filled with pure melancholy. nonetheless, he told pie puns to you, snickering at your amused expression.

toriel grabbed a fork and began to dine, watching as conversation switched to papyrus and sans. papyrus looked happy and was watching sans warmly, but his face twisted into a fake expression of disgust when sans told a food pun. toriel saw the love and happiness in papyrus' eyes, and the small smile that tugged at his bones though he attempted to look mad.

the goat woman looked to sans, still eating her pie as she let her mind wander. it was no secret she liked sans, she'd asked him out before you came along. you deserved him more, though, vice versa.

not for the first time, toriel looked over sans' bones as they glowed under the bright, homey light. they had small scratches from rough incidents. she looked at the small bit of a deep scar that ran along his neck and chest. toriel could swear that the neck scar looked as if it was only made yesterday, with a slightly grimy and red texture and look to it- respectively. she thought for a moment..

what would it be like to just snap one of his bones? to just, break them?

she was curious. she'd always wondered what dusting a monster was like, didn't everyone though?

it would be too easy to just grab a bone, right now, and break it. he'd scream, then dust. it wasn't like sans was useful, though, he just ate all the food and made messes he would never clean. she wasn't sure why she liked him.

she could also slowly pry the bones apart, or squeeze his soul as he struggled, gasping for breath he didn't need. he would scream, shriek, he'd be terrified of toriel. he'd hate her, but it would be okay because she knew he wanted death.

so why didn't she just dust him?

she was eager.

but.. she knew everyone else would kill her if she hurt him.

she resisted the urge to snap him and cleansed the dishes, smiling at her idea.

 

iii.

 

alphys was always a nice, innocent person- if innocent was the act to not want or to kill anyone.

but as she was here, observing sans on the observation with papyrus waiting in line next, she couldn't help but think.

why did sans have 1 hope?

and..

why did she have the urge to tear a limb off of him, and watch him crumble to dust?

she shook the thoughts off and recorded his states. 1 hp. 1 atk. 1 def. kr. "the easiest enemy." that last bit was probably true.

she could just simply stab him with a pen, or spill hot coffee on him. it would be so easy. too easy.

she focused on the task at hand, reading his soul for further information. 29 years old. blue magic, secondary yellow magic. bone attacks. what was a gaster blaster? she wrote it down anyways. 

her mind drifted as she measured how long and wide his figure was. she brushed his arm, causing him to twitch slightly. his blue hoodie shifted as well. she could now see the neck scar that had formed days ago. he refused to answer where it came from. 

she thought of how loud the crack might be if she twisted his head around far enough. his head would simply fall off before dusting. he wouldn't be able to scream.

alphys could kill him. she could tear his bones off, make him eat unholy objects, soup with the dust of himself in it. he could become a slave and he wouldn't fight back because death would come and she knew, they all knew how he  _yearned_ for death to take him. to fall into that void.

to die.

she could do it so easily, and nobody would notice because she could say sans is working on the core, even though he never helps. he could help so easily, but he doesn't. he leaves it to other people who also slack off. she's never sure who actually does the work, but alphys is sure it's not sans. 

who would miss him?

 

iv.

 

undyne considered herself a civil person. and that she was- a civil monster or person the same. she never liked the news on a monster dusted, nor a human slaughtered. whether it be on accident or not, it was evil and purely  _wrong._

yet as she watched sans sleeping on the couch peacefully, the light from the television reflecting off his pristine white bones, she couldn't help but think about his stats.

why was sans hopeless?  
why did he not want nor love life?

she could see it in his eyes, he had always waited for a god, reaper most likely, to push him over the edge.

and she couldn't help but think about herself being that reaper.

she could push him over, could crush him, could snap a single bone, and he'd get his wish.

sure, you'd be mad. you were married to sans after all- she took a quick glance to the silver ring on his phalanges- but sans was so  _useless._ alphys herself had told undyne that he didn't work on the core. it was believable. he always slept and ate, never cleaned his messes up, and pulled pranks. he was a waste. undyne... never had liked sans. she pretended, for frisk, papyrus, and your sake, but she just..

hated him.

she watched as his chest rose and fell, the shirt draped over it dipping slightly in a deep scar he had. he never answered where it was from, no matter how much bugging someone did.

oh how easy it would be to snap a rib and watch him crumble to dust.

oh how easy it would be to blame his unfortunate death on a dog that had chewed on his bone.

oh how easy it would be to put his dust under a noose and blame it on suicide.

she brushed the thoughts away as you entered the house, hugging undyne roughly.

she still felt the urge to hurt the bag of bones, yet shoved it down.

not here.

not now.

 

v.

 

asgore watered his flowers alongside oriel, watching as frisk bounced in the grass with you and papyrus. sans was seated on the porch, asleep in the rocking chair. tories's voice startled him as she announced they were down and lead him to the porch. he blushed slightly, not from embarrassment alone either. 

toriel patted the spot next to her, which was closer to sans. he plopped down and made idle comments as he watched undyne and alphys talk. his gaze flittered over to toriel every now and then, watching her face as if it was the hottest scene in a movie and he didn't want to get caught watching it.

she giggled and he looked at her again, noticing the bright red blush on her cheeks. he followed her gaze to undyne and alphys, who were kissing under a mistletoe. they walked into the house, and angora's gaze flickered to sans again.

he watched as sans' bones shifted, revealing his arm a bit more. small slits were in the visible bone, showing where sans had self-harmed. ashore couldn't help but think..

why didn't sans finish the job?

asgore knew for a fact that sans didn't help on the core, regardless of the nagging voice in his head that tried to 'correct' him. he made messes he never cleaned, pranked people, slept anywhere and everywhere whenever he wanted, and ashore also knew that sans didn't want to live. he seemed to hate frisk as well, always avoiding them or getting nervous around them.

asgore also couldn't stop himself from thinking, what if he himself finished the job? what if he just took a bone between his paws and- well,  _snapped_ it? sans' low df and hp wouldn't help, and asgore knew he was the weakest monster of all. it was why he never fought frisk, and also why he hired sans to be the judge. judges were always weak. the only  _useful_ thing about sans was his ability to teleport, his ability to stop time (though asgore didn't believe that one), and his extensive knowledge on the solar system. maybe if he were better at something else asgore wouldn't feel this..

he just..

 _wanted-_ no,  _needed_ to break one of sans' bones. he wasn't sure why, but he knew the feeling of dusting a monster or human. all to well, actually. he'd never admit it, but he was the cause of the extinction of hagsums back in the underground. they were creatures with huge mouths and were usually a stark grey, with two large eyes.

he pushed the urge off and stood up as the vivid images of sans screaming for mercy popped into his mind.

no, he couldn't harm sans.

no matter how much he wanted to, asgore was the king of monsters and killing anyone would be an act of cowardice.

he stepped inside by toriel, wiping his paws before entering the kitchen.

 

vi.

 

papyrus carried sans once again to your house, smile on his face as he gazed down at sans.

he wondered what it was like to see sans dust.

his smile dropped.

no, no no, papyrus should not be thinking that. sans was very useful and funny and papyrus loved sans. sans loved papyrus too, even more so than he loved you. 

papyrus gently set sans down on his bed, bones grazing his sternum. sans twitched, a faint blue blush forming on his face as he sighed. papyrus did it again, curious- but stopped as sans softly moaned. wowie, that was embarrassing.

he turned the knob to sans' door quietly, smiling back. no, he loved sans more than anyone. dusting him would be horrible, what would papyrus do then? he could take care of frisk, but that was tiring. he loved sans.

he loved sans more than anything else in the world.

he didn't know what he would do without him.

he shut the door and tip-toed out of your house, smiling.

sans was everything to papyrus.

it was a good thing sans loved life as much as papyrus did!

..right?

 

vii.

 

sans was watching frisk and papyrus and undyne play at the park. frisk turned to him, smiling. sans returned the smile reluctantly. he took a sip of his ketchup.

undyne hoisted frisk up, causing them to squeal. they battered undyne's head with their small hands, before gasping at a pain in their chest.  _chara...._

undyne didn't seem to notice, but put frisk down. upon the touch of the earth, frisk jerked violently, gasping for breath again as they collapsed. before undyne could even lean down to grab them, their form changed.

instead of the yellow skin they had, it slithered to a pale white, followed by their brown eyes changing red. their red tee turned into a green and yellow striped sweater, pants turning brown.

..chara indeed.

they jumped up, giggling, and punched undyne square in the face. the fish yelped, grasping her other eye. chara flexed their hands as frisk's being thrashed inside of them, trying to regain control.

who to kill?

...

ah.

that comedian.

he was watching, frozen in shock. he came to his senses, and several gaster blasters appeared. you yelped, undyne gasped, and papyrus... 

where was papyrus?

in a quick motion, he shot, aiming at chara. they dodged easily, clutching a red knife in their hands. 

they darted forward, dropping the knife as they latched onto to sans' ribs.

sans  _screamed._

horror flashed on everyone's features as an earsplitting snap sounded, their previous malicious thoughts vanishing. how could they want to see sans die?

a choked wail sounded before sans' eyesights rolled back.

then?

dust.

dust poured from him, and chara levelled up to level 15 despite being level one.

sans had a lot of exp.

...

next, screams.

people were screaming.

you were crying.

papyrus was collapsing, yet hidden behind a bush for safety.

chara?

was giggling.

...

well,

true to everyone's thoughts, 

it only took one  _snap_ for sans to dust.

he would indeed struggle and scream.

and he would indeed dust.

and yet, it was still easy. easy to snap him.

so why was everyone screaming?

and why did sans fight?

...didn't he want to die?

 

**Author's Note:**

> snap. scream. dust.


End file.
